Táctica y estrategia
by ElisaAckles
Summary: Pequeñas viñetas de la relación de Ranma y Akane, sin ninguna relación entre ellas y con una temática adulta.
1. Mentir

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, los cuales utilizo sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

**Táctica y estrategia**

**I**

**Mentir**

** O-O-O**

—Akane…—. Su voz enronquecida rompe el silencio de la calmada noche, pero también ha resquebrajado mis defensas sólo con pronunciar mi nombre.

Meses han pasado desde que rompimos la barrera de la intimidad, sin embargo aún es incapaz de tener el control de sus labios para decirme aquello que naufraga por su alma, que transmite a través de sus manos tibias acariciando cada parte de mi cuerpo, así como el fuego lacerante que baila en sus ojos con el simple hecho de verme desnuda frente a él.

Me tiene situada contra la pared de nuestra recamara con las manos depositadas sobre mis hombros, rígidas; sin buscar tomar posesión de mi cuerpo, sin tratar de apartarse.

Conscientemente me muerdo los labios para humedecerlos mientras él no se pierde ningún segundo de la acción. He intentado tantas maneras de provocarlo, desatar la pasión reprimida que su espíritu posee y que comprenda de una vez por todas que una parte de mí le pertenece. Quisiera que un día se atreviera a tocarme sin que yo lo haya incitado antes; no quiero soñar más con una velada confesión, el beso robado o con el eco de su pasión desbordada absorbiéndome los sentidos e invitándome a seguirlo.

Le sonrió con ternura, porque he comprendido que esta noche tampoco será.

Paso mis brazos por detrás de su cabeza y lo atraigo hacia mí con fuerza para unir mis labios con los suyos en un remolino de intensidad desmedida, engañando a mi propia timidez al mostrarle que no soy de porcelana. Sus manos se agitan en el aire por unos momentos, antes de ceñirse a mis caderas. Los ojos azules, sorprendidos por el beso, se han ocultado bajo el espesor de sus pestañas y siento cómo el instinto de su dueño se va desatado. Cada dedo se encaja levemente en mi piel a pesar de haber ropa de por medio y sus labios toman el impulso para moverse al compás de los míos.

El frenetismo de nuestra unión nos obliga a separarnos para coger un poco de aire. Sus mejillas están rojas y sus labios entreabiertos, dispuestos a fundirse nuevamente.

Mi juicio lentamente comienza a nublarse y ya no alcanzo a comprender por qué me molesto con un detalle tan pequeño; una nimia formalidad antes de abrir la puerta del infierno para jugar con el fuego de nuestros deseos más primarios y ocultos,

—Te necesito—. Murmura suavemente, al ver que he quedado flotando en el tiempo.

—Yo también te necesito, Ranma—. Le correspondo sin pensarlo. Mi corazón grita de júbilo ante esta nueva veta en su silencio, mientras uso mis brazos que siguen alrededor de su cuello para atraerlo de nueva cuenta a mí.

Me siento renovada, feliz… y sé que cuando la noche se termine entre sus brazos, podré imaginar que falta un poco menos para escucharle. Entre tanto, sé que no me pesará mentir un poco más por él. Mi estrategia es que, no importa lo que tarde, un día pueda decirme con palabras todos los secretos que su cuerpo ya me ha dicho.

**o-o-o**

**Notas de autor**

Hola n_n

Me duele la cabezaaa XD Llevaba un par de semanas con un par de hojas impresas de tablas de palabras con referencia a un tema determinado (creo XD) y luego de mucho pensarlo, me decidí a intentarlo. Se trata de la tabla "30 vicios" aunque ignoro cuántos de los 30 lleve a cabo XD

Me gustaría tener este fic como una especie de "Ella y él" en una versión mucho más adulta. Así que si no te gusta leer sobre este tipo de relatos, en el que la mayoría de ellos van a tomar un enfoque similar, te invito a tomar tus reservas, porque pueda que incluso tenga que cambiar el rating luego.

n_n De momento lo voy a dejar como un oneshot cerrado, pero con la carta abierta de añadir más viñetas luego.

Saludos.


	2. Necesidad

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, los cuales utilizo sin ningún ánimo de lucro.**

**Táctica y estrategia**

**II**

**Necesidad**

**O-O-O**

—¿N-no es-estarás pensando e-en…? —Un ligero asentimiento con la cabeza y el muchacho se separó de ella, escandalizado—. ¡¿A-aquí?! ¡¿Estás loca?!

—Cr-creí que seria divertido—. Balbuceó con pena. A lo mejor no había sido tan buena idea.

—Es-estamos en un restaurante… e-es el ba-baño de mujeres y…n…

Ese último comentario, llenó de valor y coraje a la joven: "El baño de mujeres" En un rápido movimiento, se giró para terminar sentada sobre las piernas de él, ambos aún arriba de la orilla de los lavabos y con un espejo detrás de ellos, tan amplio como el espacio ocupado por los antes mencionados lavamanos.

—Lo sabías cuando te metiste, lo sabías cuando te dije que ya estaba mejor y no entraras, y aún así lo hiciste. ¡Eres un cobarde! —Le encaró, jalándole de la camisa para acercar aún más sus rostros—. Si aún estás enojado conmigo por esa absurda pelea, sólo dilo.

—Eso me gano por preocuparme por ti. No entré porque quisiera, no es mi culpa que hayas huido de la mesa repentinamente, pálida y sin decirme nada —Su voz salió entrecortada y ronca, debido a la falta de aire por cierta prenda apretándole el cuello…y también por la perturbación de tener a su chica sentada sobre su zona más sensible—. Y ya no estoy molesto, pero no vuelvas a llamarme así, o te juro que no respondo.

—¿Ah, sí? —La artemarcialista soltó la camisa oscura de su prometido, se removió un poco para tomar algo de distancia, y cuidando de no irse de pique hacia atrás, dejó que se deslizara hasta caer al suelo la chalina transparente que cubría sus hombros y con toda tranquilidad los movió sensualmente, dejando que el discreto escote y el inicio de sus pechos, hicieran su trabajo en el desequilibrio emocional de Ranma—. ¿Y qué vas a hacer, Saotome?

—Voy…v-voy a…—. Un gruñido se le escapó entre dientes mientras el ritmo de su corazón empezaba a acelerar con fuerza. "¿Por qué se divertía provocándolo de esa forma? Habían estado semanas separados, sin hablarse siquiera, y ahora, tenerla ahí, sobre él, con esa cruel invitación ansiando por una respuesta…Lo estaba incitando, pero no iba a dejarse vencer.

—No lo digas —Ella se alzó un poco para alcanzar el rostro de su esposo, y silenció su discurso sellando sus labios con los de él—. Hazlo.

Ranma intentó mostrarse serio e indiferente en el beso. Tal vez no estaba molesto con Akane, pero en verdad si le afectaba que en cualquier momento los pudiesen descubrir ahí. Y a la joven parecía no importarle. "¿A qué hora había perdido el pudor?" Alguien debía tener el control, la convencería de volver a casa para desatarse libremente.

La chica de cabello azulado sintió esa frialdad en la boca de su amado, pero traía las hormonas alborotadas después de pasar tanto tiempo separados, y ahora que estaban reconciliados, había decidido que quería tener a su esposo en ese mismo instante, y lo iba a conseguir.

Terminó por impacientarse y paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del muchacho, quitándole cualquier posibilidad de moverse. Buscó de nueva cuenta la boca de su esposo y se encontró fraguando su propia misión: "Despertarlo"… Besó con delicadeza las comisuras de Ranma y, mientras tanto, con una de sus manos fue bajando lentamente por el pecho henchido de él, pasó con singular alegría por el formado estómago y lo hizo pegar un vuelco cuando, así sin más, palpó con sus manos la virilidad del joven, del cual, tenía todo el dominio al estar sobre él.

El ojiazul abrió la boca intempestivamente por la vibrante sensación de la mano de ella rozándolo de esa forma, dando un espacio para que Akane fuera avanzando hacia la parte más interna de sus labios y terminara por meter su legua humedecida en la cavidad del muchacho.

Esa iniciativa por parte de ella lo volvió loco, pero no descontrolado. Se unió al fuego asfixiante en aquella guerra de besos y pasó una mano por su cuello también, incapaz de dejarla ir. Por otro, lado, bajó su mano hasta donde Akane seguía tocándolo sin ningún reparo y dulcemente alejó su mano de allí, sólo para rodearse con la palma femenina la espalda.

Sin dejar de besarla, dirigió su mano a la espalda de Akane y con mucho cuidado comenzó a bajar el ziper del vestido negro. Los tirantes de la prenda se deslizaron un poco por los hombros de Akane y el pelinegro no dudó en terminarlos de bajar, con una mano en cada hombro. El vestido fue reducido hasta la cintura y, con ello, él fue capaz de ver perfectamente los senos de su esposa, quien en ese momento no utilizaba ningún sujetador.

—¿Por qué me haces esto?—. Su voz ronca resonó en los oídos de la chica, quien orgullosa se acercó a un más al rostro de él, quien estando debajo de ella, obtuvo la mejor de las visiones del cuerpo femenino. Ranma la rodeó, pasando sus brazos por debajo de sus axilas y hundió su cabeza en ese torso de paraíso. Los comenzó rozando con la nariz, arrancándole unos débiles gemidos mientras iba cambiando la sensibles cosquillas que le propinaba, con un surco de besos y el ardiente recorrido de su lengua, cuando los labios de Ranma llegaron a uno de los pezones rosados.

Ranma sintió esa férrea necesidad de verla desnuda por completo. Era capaz de terminar sólo de ver el compás de sus pechos desnudos, balanceándose acorde al ritmo que él les marcara, dependiendo de la forma en la que los acariciara, y aquel fuego animal que Akane le despertaba, ya empezaba a mermar sus sentidos.

—Si-sigue así, por favor—. Suspiró ella, con los ojos cerrados, puesta toda sobre una nube de algodón y olvidándose de cualquier cosa que no fuera disfrutar de las caricias de Ranma. Aunado a esto, su propio centro comenzó proceder como si tuviera vida propia, urgiéndola en una necesidad de unirse, intimidad con intimidad, con él. Lentamente, fue iniciando un suave balanceo sobre la pelvis masculina, regocijándose cuerpo a cuerpo con las sensaciones provocadas.

En un momento determinado, El ojiazul se deslizó del lavabo y ambos quedaron de pie, con ella recargada sobre la cerámica verde del lavamanos. El artemarcialista suavemente la sujetó de las caderas, y con una cadencia agonizante, la fue girando hasta dejarla de espaldas a él.

En el espejo, Akane se vio reflejada casi de la cintura para arriba, mostrando sus pechos en todo su esplendor y pudiendo observar a Ranma, jugando a repartir besos en la generosa abertura de su espalda, mientras colocaba las manos en sus largas piernas y las iba subiendo por la cadera alzando el poco holgado vestido y pasando por masajear sus glúteos en el proceso, por encima de las pantaletas.

—Te he extrañado mucho—. Gruñó entrecortado, apenas encontrando su voz en medio de aquella vorágine que le impedía pensar con claridad, salvo en disfrutar de aquella danza erotizada de la que se había vuelto un perdido incapaz de negarse ante cualquier provocación de la muchacha.

—Yo también, Ranma, y-yo también—. Esbozó la joven, quien ahora utilizaba sus manos para darse más seguridad, al sostenerse del lavabo.

Mientras tanto, el ojiazul seguía llenando de besos el camino expuesto de la tersa piel de la espalda, mientras sus manos ya propasaban el límite de la decencia y como la marea que va y viene en un suave vaivén, Ranma volvía a bajar sus manos por los muslos de ella, esta vez, bajando de ambos lados la pequeña pantaleta que Akane traía puesta.

—Qué tramposa —Le susurró al oído, recordando perfectamente las alucinaciones mentales que había tenido durante toda la cena con ese vestido, o mejor dicho, sin ese vestido; pensando que debajo de este sólo portaba suave y delicada piel.

Terminó de bajarlas hasta las rodillas y ella deliberadamente se agachó, aún sujetándose con ambas manos del lavamanos, provocando que su trasero se alzara a la altura de la pelvis de Ranma. El chico dio un paso hacia adelante y, pronto, la peliazul estaba haciendo los movimientos necesarios para rozarse contra la zona más íntima del muchacho.

El artemarcialista cerró los ojos y se recostó con cuidado sobre la espalda femenina, pasando sus manos por debajo para sujetar sus pechos todavía expuestos, mientras buscaba intensificar más las sensaciones provocadas por Akane, moviéndose también él en un rítmico compás contra el trasero de ella. Mientras tanto, sus manos no dejaban de moverse en forma circular sobre sus senos, estrujándolos con la mesura y cadencia de quien busca prolongar el placer.

Más pronto de lo pensado, la virilidad de Ranma también estaba golpeando con fiereza, buscando salir de su cautividad.

—Ra-Ranma —Tartamudeó— Hazlo ya—. Sin nada que la cubriese, podía sentir la virilidad de su esposo empujando suavemente bajo la tela de sus pantalones y su propio cuerpo estaba empezando a clamar por sentirlo dentro.

El chico de la trenza torpemente se llevó una mano a la bragueta de sus pantalones y con mucha dificultad tanteó la cremallera; apenas bajó un poco, se detuvo porque escuchó ruidos provenientes del exterior del baño.

—Levántate, alguien viene —De inmediato se puso de pie y se acomodó los pantalones, sin llegar a cerrarlo completamente.

—¿Qué? —Ella seguía tan concentrada en el momento, que sólo prestó atención cuando Ranma se lo dijo.

—Te dije que no era una buena idea —Bramó el otro—. ¿Dónde se supone que me voy a esconder.

—Oh, dios —Suspiró al darse cuenta.

Luego, ambos se pusieron a dar vueltas dentro del baño, llegando a chocar un par de veces.

—Métete a uno de los excusados —Dijo ella. Era el baño de mujeres, sí, pero no era normal encontrar a una "mujer decente" con el cabello desarreglado y sosteniendo su vestido sobre su pecho para no mostrar de más.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuál? ¡¿En cuál?!

—¡Ranma! ¡Todos los baños son iguales!—. Gritó colérica.

El asustado muchacho por fin se decidió a actuar y pensó que la mejor opción era ir a esconderse al baño que se encontraba más al fondo, así que pasó las manos por los hombros de Akane y ambos corrieron hacia el sitio escogido por él.

Apenas cerraron la puerta, la voz de dos señoras de la tercera edad se hizo presente y el joven matrimonio suspiró de alivio.

Pronto, la plática de las mujeres se disipó y los chicos supusieron que las mujeres se habían metido a los retretes. Luego, escucharon las llaves dejar correr el agua y, pronto, ya estaban otra vez solos.

—Es la última vez que hago caso de tus locuras—. Gruñó el de cabello azabache, más que incómodo en el pequeño espacio en el que se hallaban confinados.

—Siempre dices eso—. Sonrió ella, bastante más relajada que su esposo.

**o-o-o**

**Notas de autor**

Creo que esto debe tener como dos años y medio guardado en mis archivos XD cuando trataba de practicar un poco con este tipo de escenas u/u Ah, juventud, pervertido tesoro. XD Como supuestamente eran drabbles, tenían en mente en dejarlo hasta el "hazlo" pero me dio cosita dejar en la sombra el resto XD De todas formas, espero que este sea el único capítulo con más extensión.

Chicos, gracias a todos por sus comentarios n_n

Nos estamos viendo luego

PD: 2do cap. Y el rating ya valió T_T


End file.
